Dib, Zim, and Jigsaw
by Ragged Druid
Summary: Saw and Invader Zim. This is something I came up with while talking to a fellow IZ fan. Please R&R. Oneshot. Rated M for violence and language.


**Dib, Zim, and Jigsaw: An Invader Zim/Saw Crossover**

_**NOTE: I do not own Saw, Invader Zim, or anything related to either of those. This is not going to be ZADR in any way. I absolutely refuse to write ZADR. However, expect some graphic violence. In closing: Oh, yes, there will be blood...**_

Dib woke up. He quickly realized that he was not at home, and probably not at Zim's house. He looked back and saw that his leg was chained to an exposed pipe, and he was lying on the floor of a decrepit bathroom. A cursory glance towards the other side of the room revealed that Zim was in the same position, although the alien scum wasn't awake yet.

"What the fuck...?" Dib muttered, a confused look on his face. He shouted at Zim. "Hey, alien piece of shit! Wake up and look at the mess we're in!"

"...wha? Dib-human?" Zim woke up. He realized that this was not his base, and this was most definitely not Dib's house. The first thing he noticed after that was the Dib human, chained to an exposed pipe. He tried to move, but he figured out that he was in the same boat as Dib. He also noted that he was still in his human disguise; he guessed that someone knocked him out during gym class.

"Where the hell are we, Zim?" Dib asked, trying to stay somewhat calm.

"I seriously have no idea, Dib-spit. I'm guessing it's a human that knocked us out and dragged us here, as I remember being in skool when I was knocked out." Zim replied. He was having much less success at trying to stay calm. Dib looked over and found a photograph folded up on the floor. He unfolded it, removed the piece of paper that was stuck in it, and looked at the photo.

"Oh shit. Someone seriously has a bone to pick with us." Dib said. He was very obviously shocked at the photo. It was a picture of Gaz, bound and gagged.

"Hey, Dib-human, pass me the photo so I can see what's frightening you so much." Zim was a bit confused until he saw the photograph. "'Oh shit' is right. Looks like the Dib-sister is in deep shit." Zim was almost equally shocked. Dib looked at the note.

_Look in the toilet tank to find out what you need to do_

_ Jigsaw_

"Hey, Zim, would you happen to know who Jigsaw is?" Dib asked in a confused manner.

"Of course I do, Dib-human. Don't you watch the news?" Zim replied.

"Yes, actually, I do. I'm actually surprised that you do. I knew that there was a serial killer going on a rampage who trapped his victims in elaborate deathtraps, but I don't know if that's who this Jigsaw guy is." Dib was getting increasingly afraid.

"Yeah, that's Jigsaw." Zim was highly unsurprised that Dib was in a Jigsaw trap, but his inclusion in it was a bit surprising. Dib looked in the toilet tank, just like the note told him to do, and he found a large, black garbage bag. He emptied it out onto the floor and found a gun, a box of bullets, a hacksaw, some cigarettes, a small vial of poison, a cassette player, and two cassettes. One tape was marked "Dib- LISTEN FIRST" and the other was marked "Zim".

"So, I suppose I should listen to my tape first." Dib said. He put the tape in the player and hit the play button.

"_Hello, Dib. I want to play a game. For all your life, you have been obsessed with the paranormal. When your adversary, sitting across the room from you, landed on Earth, it was a godsend to you. You finally had your chance to get the recognition you thought you deserved. Well, looks like you may not have that chance anymore. You have six hours to kill Zim in any way possible. If you fail, your little sister will be brutally raped and murdered, and you will be left here to rot."_

"Okay, that was fucked up. Now, it's your turn." Dib threw the player to Zim, along with the cassette tape marked "Zim". Zim listened to the tape.

"_Hello, Zim. I want to play a game. Ever since you were a baby Irken, you wanted to be an Invader. However, you ended up destroying most of your home planet. The leaders of your home couldn't bear to just kill you, so they made you an Invader, and sent you to Earth as a form of exile. Guess what? They hate you. And so do I. I have never seen someone more deserving of being in one of my games. You have the same task as the person across from you. Let the game begin."_

"Hey, Zim! Good thing I've always wanted to kill you in the first place!" Dib yelled out as he reached for the gun. He did a double-take and pulled his hand back. "But if I kill you... that means the Swollen Eyeball network will have nothing to take from me, now that you'd be dead. Besides, I have no idea how to use a gun anyways. Since there's no key, and the chain's attached to my foot, I guess I'll have to saw my own foot off." He reached for the hacksaw. "This is going to be the hardest thing I ever do."

Dib took the hacksaw and began to saw his own foot off. Blood went everywhere, and Dib was obviously very anguished, much to Zim's delight. When Dib was finished sawing his own foot off, he lurched towards Zim.

"I'm coming for you, motherfucker!" Dib yelled hoarsely. Dib put his hands around Zim's neck and began to squeeze. Dib twisted his hands and broke Zim's neck right before time ran out. A puppet went into the room on a wooden tricycle.

"Game over." was the puppet's only words as it gave Dib the key to the room, as well as a tourniquet and a crutch. Dib left.

**Written while I should have been working on The World Is Hell Chapter 3. Sorry about that, I'll try to get on to doing a few more chapters of TWIH.**


End file.
